Not Another PokeStory!
by WaterFlowerGirl12
Summary: Akira is a girl who lives in the Johto region and dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master. She attends PokeTrainer High along with her sister Green, who's known in Kanto for being one of the three Pokedex holders. Suddenly, Team Rocket appears in Kanto and Green must travel there with her friends Red and Blue to stop them. Akira sneaks along and finds romance and adventure on the way.
1. Chapter 1 A New Hero Emerges?

Chapter One - A New Hero Emerges?

It was a bright day in the Johto Region...with the weather being warmer then usual; the sun peered into the window of a brick colored house. A young girl with brunette hair was asleep snoring on her bed. The rays of the sun hit her face and she opened her eyes slowly. She rubbed her eyes and turned to the calendar located above her wardrobe. It was a special day today because it was the day that the young brunette Akina transfered into PokeTrainer Highschool. "What time is it..." she asked as she looked over at the clock. Her eyes grew large. "7:30? Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" she shouted as she jumped out of her bed. She ran around the room. "Uniform! Where's my uniform? I could of sworn I left it here!" She kept searching but couldn't find it anywhere. Akina sprinted down the stairs and shouted, "Green-chan! Have you seen my uniform-"then looked down to see a note on the table that read:

_Akina,_

_I headed to school early today because of some student council buisness I had to take care of. Your uniform is on the ironing board. _

_I don't want you embarrassing me so please dont be late like always. Class starts at 8:15!_

_Love,_

_Green_

.

She made a face. "Embarrass? Why that-" She looked up at the ironing board and saw her uniform neatly folded; she smiled and picked it up. "Well at least she cleaned it for me." then quickly ran back upstairs and changed into the uniform.

Akina was born in the town of Pallet in the Kanto Region and lived there with her father, mother, and sister, Green. As a young girl, Green was kidnapped by a legendary bird pokemon and was raised by the Masked Man. Heartbroken, Akina and her parents were then forced to move to the Johto region. Green eventually escaped, and then traveled the region in hopes of becoming a Pokemon Master. After Team Rocket was defeated by a young Trainer named Red, along with a famous pokemon professor's grandson named Blue, Green decided to attend PokeTrainer Highschool in Johto. The two sisters eventually reunite and soon after, Green's friends Red and Blue attend the same school. She is now in her fourth year, while Akina is starting her second year. Green was the third runner up in the Pokemon League Tournament and is also on the Student Council Commitee at the high school. She's known throughout Kanto as being one of the three Pokedex holders.

Akina finally managed to get into her school uniform. "Hey! I look pretty good in this!" she said grinning as she looked into the mirror. "Time to just add a few finishing touches." She tied her hair into her usual ponytail, and unbuttoned the first button of her uniform shirt, "Perfect!" she said giving a thumbs up. She looked back at the clock. "7:50? Damn! I'm definetly gonna be late!" She grabbed her school bag and jetted out the door.

As she was walking out, a tan looking boy with jet black hair appeared walking down the street. He looked over at Akina. "Yo Akina!" the boy shouted as he walked toward her. "About to be late on the first day of school? Typical Akina, eh?" Akina made a face. "First of all Hideki-san, I'm not late because the walk is only 5 minutes from here, then 5 minutes to get to homeroom, so I should be okay!" replied Akina. "But thanks!" she said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

Hideki also attended PokeTrainer Highschool, and was in his second year just like Akina. The two knew each other since they were younger kids and are also neighbors. Hideki and Akina are both very stubborn but are very ambitious so the two seem to clash at times.

"Well since we ran into each other we might as well walk together, right?" Hideki said pushing her foward. "Hey-uh-wait!" Akina tried to get her words in but it was no use since Hideki was much stronger than she was.

They continued to walk down the street together. "Hideki-san! Can you believe it! I'm finally going to be attending PokeTrainer HighSchool with you and Green-chan!" Akina said smiling. "And since I'm in my second year I'll finally be able to get my first pokemon and start raising it! Then I'll become a Pokemon Master!" she clenched her hand into a fist.

Green and Hideki were the two people that inspired Akina to begin her dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. When she was younger, Akina and Hideki had made a bet that one day, when they got their pokemon, they would battle each other. Hideki was always teasing her about how she needed to be "tough" to be able to raise pokemon, so Akina was always determined to show Hideki how tough she was.

"Akina you have to relax!"said Hideki patting her shoulder. "You can only truely become a Pokemon Master when you go on your own journey, and to do that, you need to graduate! And remember that you're transfering, so you're pretty much already a whole year behind!" he continued then smirked. Akina put her arms up behind her head, "Hideki-san, I remember a certain D student panicking about flunking his first year of Trainer school." she said quickly. Hideki frowned. "Yeah well, I passed didn't I?" he replied. Akina laughed. "Yeah yeah yeah!"

They both arrived at the school. It was a large white building with many windows. Akina looked at the huge clock in the center of the building, "See ! With minutes to spare!" she said giving a thumbs up. Hideki sighed.

Meanwhile a group of boys were standing nearby. Among them was a boy with dark black hair and bright yellow eyes. He had a black and yellow hat with a pair of goggles attached. "Alright Gold, incoming victims." said one of the boys. Gold looked over and saw a group of girls passing in front of them. "Watch this." he said smirking. He pulled out a billard cue and a small red ball. He launched it and it zipped past the group of girls, with the breeze almost lifting their skirts. They screamed. The boys laughed. "Damnit! So close!" the boy replied. "Dont worry next time!" reassured Gold.

Just then Akina and Hideki entered the gates. The boys looked over and spotted them but their eyes drawn to Akina. Gold caught eye of her as well. "Woah!" he said blushing. "She's really cute! I've never seen her before she has to be a first year!" The rest of the boys grinned."Hey Gold, I bet if you try your trick again it will be amazing!" suggested another one of the boys. Gold agreeing, pulled the ball out of his pocket. "Definetly." He said winking as he set up the ball and began to launch it once more.

It headed for Akina. Hideki shouted, "Akina look ou-". But before he could finish his sentence Akina caught eye on the ball and caught it with her right hand. "WHAT?" the boys said in unison with shocked expressions on their faces. Akina studied the ball and looked up toward the boys. They fled scared. Gold looked back, "Man! She's something else!" he said to the boys as they ran off.

"What the hell was that?" Hideki said, also with a shocked expression. "Beats me..." Akina replied. Her eyes were drawn to a large board with several lists posted on it. The title read, _Classroom Lists._ "Hey Hideki, is that where we get our room assignments?" she asked. Hideki grinned and shook his head. "Obviously, Akina. Geez, you're such a rookie at this!" he replied as he walked over to the board. Akina pouted and followed.

"All you have to do is look for your name and it tells you your class number." he said as he scanned the lists. Akina searched for her name as well. "Hey here it is!" she said pointing at the list. "Class 2-B! And Hideki you're in-" Hideki crossed his arms. "Class 2-B, right?" he replied confidently. Akina paused. "Class 2-C!" she corrected waving her finger. "What?" Hideki shouted looking defeated. "There's no way I'm in that class!" He turned around. "Shit! I really wanted to be with Akina." he thought to himself. Akina laughed and shook her head, then looked over at the clock, "Ah! We're going to be late!" she shouted. "Looks like we better get to our classes!" she began to run off. "Cya Hideki!" she disappeared into the distance. Hideki put his hands on his hips and let out a big sigh.

Akina was now on her own, with Hideki in a different class and her sister no where in sight, she walked down the long hallways in search of her class. She looked outside the window and saw the group of kids in different classes all talking and training their pokemon. "That's gonna be me soon!" she said lowly to herself clenching her fist. "H-hey! Knock it off!" said a voice off in the distance. Akina looked up and over to her side. There was a young, short girl with yellow hair surrounded by a group of older, taller looking girls. "Knock it off? If you say so!" said one of the girls smirking. She knocked the yellow-haired girl's books out of her hand. The girls laughed as the young girl bent down to pick them up.

Akina rushed over to them. "Hey! Leave her alone!" she shouted. The girls shot a look at Akina. "And who are you?" said the tallest girl. "My name is Akina! I just transfered here to this school and I'm going to become a Pokemon master one day!" replied Akina. Another girl stepped forward, this time she had freckles and was slightly shorter than the others, but still tall. "Eh? Pokemon Master? So let's see your pokemon then?" she said with her eyebrows raised. Akina paused, then looked down. "Well-um...see- I don't have one yet." she said lowly. The girls all laughed. "How pathetic!" snapped the freckled girl. She turned around, "C'mon ladies, lets get out of here." she said as they all began to walk away.

Akina, with an angry expression on her face, watched them leave. Her attention then turned to the girl on the floor with the sad look on her face. She bent down and helped her pick up the books. "It's girls like that that make me wish I had a Haunter to scare them away like this-" Akina made a funny face in an attempt to cheer the girl up. The girl laughed. "They don't have anything better to do anyway." said Akina as they both stood up. The girl smiled, "Thanks for helping me out. Usually I try avoiding them so they don't harrass me so early in the morning." she replied. "By the way, my name's Yellow." she stuck her hand out. Akina shaked it. "My name's Akina! Nice to meet ya'!" Akina said smiling.

"So you're really going to be a pokemon master?" asked Yellow. Akina winked."Of course! It's my one dream, and I just transfered to PokeTrainer High to fufill it." The two girls looked at each other and smiled. Yellow looked down at her watch. "Oh! Well I have to be somewhere now! Hopefully we'll see each other around! And oh yeah, thanks for everything!" she ran off in the other direction and Akina waved goodbye to her potential new classmate.

The bell rang. "Oh damn! That's right! I have to be in class now!" She turned around and was about to run off when suddenly she bumped into a large figure that was standing right behind her _-BOOM_. Akina fell to the ground. She rubbed her head and looked up to see a woman with long purple hair who was so tall she looked to be a model. "Excuse me, young lady, but aren't you supposed to be in class by now?" she asked. Akina jumped up and bowed. "Oh yeah, well see I just transfered to this school today and-" Akina began to explain. "OH SO _YOU'RE_ THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENT!" the woman shouted as she hugged Akina who just stood there stunned and speechless.

The woman coughed and attempted to regain her composure. "Well you see, my name is Lorelei, and I'm one of the deans of the school." she replied. "Deans?" repeated Akina. Lorelei adjusted her glasses. "Yes, you see, there are four deans in PokeTrainer Highschool and each dean is assigned to each student year. I'm the second year dean. A man named Bruno is the first year, a woman named Agatha is the third year, and a man named Lance is the fourth year. It's our job as a dean to know each student!" explained Lorelei. Akina scratched her head and there was a pause."Oh! I kinda get it now." she said finally. Lorelei nodded. "Yes!" she put her hand on Akina's back. "Now let's get you to your class." She escorted Akina down the hall.

After a long walk down the corridor, Akina and Lorelei finally came to a door. Lorelei turned and faced Akina. "Wait right here, hun." she opened the door and closed it behind her. Akina pressed her ear to the door but could hardly hear Lorelei's voice.

"So class, I would like to introduce a new transfer student-Akina!" announced Lorelei. Akina knew this was her cue. She slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. Her heart seemed to be beating fast but she didn't know if it was from excitement, or just plain nervousness. She could feel the stares of the students burning a hole into her back, but her eyes were focused only on Lorelei. As she walked foward she could hear the little whispers and comments coming from the class. "Why does she look like that, she looks mean." said one. "What's she even doing here?" said another. What was only a couple of seconds, felt like it took years for Akina to just walk from the door to Lorelei. She turned to finally face the class. This was her moment, her new chapter began here. Akina could feel the pressure, but she loved it. She clenched both her hands and took a deep breath...

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2 The Plot Thickens

Chapter 2 - The Plot Thickens...

She turned to finally face the class. This was her moment, her new chapter began here. Akina could feel the pressure, but she loved it. She clenched both her hands and took a deep breath...

Meanwhile, a sleeping Gold was drooling on his desk. "Hey Gold, check it out! It's that girl from before!" said one of the boys poking his friend in the head. Gold wiped the drool off his mouth and looked up. His eyes became wide and he jumped up out of his seat from shock. He was speechless. The class turned around to look at him.

Akina noticed the familiar boy from before and paused; there was a silence. She walked over to the boy and looked at him straight in the eye. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small red ball. Gold jumped once more, this time turning bright red. He wanted to speak, but couldn't; words couldn't come out of his mouth. "I'm guessing this is yours." Akina said smirking while placing the ball on the desk. The class was still very silent. Akina walked to the front of the class once more. She turned to face the class for the second time. Gold sat down in his seat.

"My name is Akina, and I just transfered to PokeTrainer Highschool. My dream is to become a Pokemon Master and while attending this school I plan to fufill that dream!" Akima said proudly.

Lorelei nodded her head. "A determined young lady indeed." she said as she looked up. "Alright, everyone let's do our best to welcome Akina!" The teacher nodded. "Yes but of course." the teacher replied. "Akina you can sit over there." He pointed to a desk in the second to last row at the end of the classroom, a couple away from Gold. "Thank you, Sensei." Akina replied then and headed over to the seat. She made eye contact with Gold, causing him to blush. She looked over at her assigned seat, but noticed there was a seat next to her that was empty. She ignored it and sat down.

_CRASH!_ Suddenly Yellow came bursting into the door. Everyone looked up. "E-excuse me! Sorry to interrupt, Sensei, but on the battlefield-Red and Blue...they're at it again!" she shouted. The teacher got up, "Alright I'm on my way." he replied as he rushed out the classroom. "Yellow!" exclaimed Akina and shot up from her seat. Yellow looked over. "Hey! Akina!" she replied smiling. Gold jumped up, "Y-yellow! You know each other?" he shouted. Yellow blushed. "Yeah!" she said in reply. Akina ran up to her. "Did you say two trainers were battling?" she said excited. Yellow nodded. Akina jumped up and grabbed Yellow's hand, "C'mon! Let's go check it out!" She dragged Yellow out of the room. "W-wait up! I wanna see!" shouted Gold running right after them.

The two girls arrived at the battlefield, with Gold not too far behind. There was a large crowd and in the middle were two boys facing across from each other. The one on the right had black spikey hair, along with a red hat and a pikachu on his shoulder. The other, on the left, had dark brown-orange hair with a cold expression on his face. Akina and Yellow made their way through the crowd. Akina looked puzzled, "Hey Yellow, who are those two boys there?" she asked. "What?" interrupted Gold. Akina gave him a dirty look. "You've never heard of Red and Blue, Akina?" replied Yellow. Akina shook her head. "Wow, Akina, you think you would recognize the Pokemon League Champion and finalist!" said a voice from behind. Akina, Yellow, and Gold turned around.

The crowd opened up, and excited male voices were shouting. Green and a red-headed boy stepped foward. Gold jumped for joy. "Hot damn!" he screamed with glowing eyes. "Its Green-Senpai!" replied Yellow as she smiled and hugged her friend. Akina sunk. "Great." she whispered. Green stepped closer and grinned. "Glad to finally see you, _sis._"

"SIS?" Yellow and Gold repeated.

Ever since Akina was younger, she always lived in her sister Green's shadow. Green had good grades, an amazing personality, won the hearts of all the boys, and on top of that she was an excellent pokemon trainer. Akina, however, was the complete opposite. With mediocre grades, she was always considered the "tomboy" type. Her sister was known for having the ability to evolve pokemon; Akina was just waiting for her ability to be revealed.

"Yeah, she's my sister." said Akina annoyed. Green waved her finger, "Nu-uh, remember it's Onesan!" Akina rolled her eyes. "Wow! I-it's Green! I never knew I would get to meet her on the first day!" said Gold excited. The red-headed boy stepped in front of Green. "Just take it easy, okay punk?" he said coldly. "What? Punk?" snapped Gold. Green laughed. "Silver that's no way to introduce yourself." she said winking. Silver looked away. "Silver.." repeated Akina. She stepped foward. "Oh yeah I remember you." she said trying to be friendly. Silver turned his face. "Yeah yeah." he replied as he walked away. Gold stepped foward. "No need for that attitude." he said angrily. Akina held Gold back and whispered to him, "Just forget it."

"Anyway..." Akina said as she turned her attention to the two boys once more. "I can't believe that's the champion and actual finalist!" Her eyes were drawn to the boy with the Pikachu. She blushed slightly. Green squinted her eyes and leaned in closer to Akina. "Akina don't tell me you have the hots for Red..." Akina turned red. "N-no! What are you saying!" she shouted back. Yellow looked over at Akina with a concerned look.

Green chuckled and stood up straight. She walked over to the two boys. Akina, Yellow, and a still lovestruck Gold, watched her.

"Now boys, haven't we learned to play nice?" Green said grinning. Red and Blue looked over at her. Red smiled. "Oh hey Green, we just wanted to have a pokemon battle just for old times sake." he replied. Blue nodded in agreement.

Akina whispered to Yellow. "So those two are both in Green's year, huh?" Yellow nodded. "Yeah, they all are pokedex holders and helped defeat Team Rocket sometime ago." Akina smiled. "No way! Green told me stories but I didn't think I would be able to go to the same school as the two of them." she said excited. Gold pouted. "It's not that impre-" he was cut off. Akina ran up to the three. "Hey you two!" she said pointing. Red and Blue looked over, and silence fell upon the crowd. "My name is Akina! And one day I'm going to become a Pokemon Master, but before that, I'm going to challenge you both and win!" she shouted with a determined look in her eyes. The crowd gasped. "What? Is she crazy?" snapped Gold. Yellow kept her focus on Akina.

Green laughed. "Well Red,Blue, I want to introduce me to my younger sister." she said jokingly. "Wow! I never knew you had a younger sister!" replied Red. Blue stood there staring at the girl. "That's right! I may be Green's younger sister, but don't underestimate me! Ya hear?" Akina replied. Red smiled; he stepped foward and put his hand out. "Well, I'll be looking foward to it!" he said, also determined. Akina paused and blushed. "Even though he's the champion, he's still like a regular kid." she thought to herself. Akina grabbed his hand and shaked it. She smiled politely. "I wont loose." she whispered.

Yellow and Gold walked foward; Red and Blue caught eye of them. Red smiled and looked at Gold. "Well if it isn't the kid from Johto. I've heard things about you." he said extending his arm. Gold nodded and shook his hand and replied, "And if it isnt the famous champion. I've heard things about you as well." They both smiled. Red looked over to Yellow, "Hey, long time no see." He winked. Yellow turned bright red and looked away quickly. "H-hey Red..." she said shyly. Akina stared at Yellow and smiled.

The teacher walked over and clapped his hands. "Alright that's enough, let's all head back to class." Green nodded, "I agree Sensei, but first..." she looked over at Red and Blue. "I need to speak to you two for a moment in the meeting room." she said pushing them towards the school.

Akina looked over to Yellow. "So I never got to ask, what class are you in Yellow?" she asked. "I'm in class 2-B!" replied Yellow. Akina looked shocked, then smiled. "Great! So that means we're in class together, so maybe we should get going too." she suggested. Gold ran over to them, "Allow me to escort you pretty ladies to class-" Akina turned her face, "We're good." she said grabbing Yellows arm walking off. "Whaa-" sighed Gold. Akina turned to face him. "Don't think I forgot about your little stunt this morning!" she snapped. Gold laughed. "O-oh yeah! You see what had happened was my hand slipped so I didn't mean to-" but it was too late and Akina and Yellow were already on their way to class. "H-hey! Wait up!" shouted Gold running after them.

_**Meanwhile, in the meeting room...**_

Red, Blue, and Green were all standing around a table with a map of the Kanto region. "So you see, Red and Blue, it's come to my understanding that due to this mark here-" Green pointed to a "X" that was drawn on the map. "-that Team Rocket is robbing people for their pokemon at a local pokemon center in Viridian City." There was silence. Suddenly, Red slammed his fist on the table. "You've got to be kidding me, so this means Team Rocket's at it again?" he shouted angrily. Blue put his hand on Red's shoulder. "Relax." he whispered calmly. He then looked up at Green. "How do you know this is Team Rocket's doing?" he asked. Green walked over to her bag and pulled out a picture. She showed the two boys. It was a picture of a boy with messy black hair and looked slightly younger than the three of them. He was posing with an angry looking pikachu. Red and Blue studied the picture. "Who's he?" they both said in unison. Green closed her eyes. "His name-" she paused and looked up at the two. "-is Ash Ketchum."

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3 Ash Who! Green Explains It!

Chapter 3 - Ash Who? .. Green explains it!

"His name-" she paused and looked up at the two. "-is Ash Ketchum."

Blue looked to his side and chuckled. "What kinda name is Ash Ketchum?" he said grinning. Red ignored him and looked at Green. "What does he have to do with anything?" he asked. Green put the photo down. "Allow me to explain..." she began.

"Just like us, Ash is from Pallet Town; and just like you, Red, he has a Pikachu. He wants to be a Pokemon Master too. A few days ago, he turned 10 and went to Prof. Oak to start his journey-" Blue looked up. "Gramps?" he interrupted. Green nodded. "Hold on, just how exactly do you know all this Green?" asked Red. "I spoke to Prof. Oak this morning!" she replied impatient. "Anyway if I can finish..." she said crossing her arms. The boys nodded.

"Ash ended up in the Virdian City Pokemon Center, where he was giving his Pikachu a rest. Suddenly, two goons from Team Rocket attacked the Center, then Ash battled them causing the Center to explode! Misty, the Cerulean City gym leader, was also a witness to this." Green continued. "So that means Team Rocket's back in Kanto-" Red clenched his fist. "So that means we have to stop them!" he shouted. Green slapped him in the back of the head. "Stop interrupting!" she yelled. She then smiled. "But that's exactly the point!" Blue walked over to the window. "Looks like we're going back to Kanto." he said with a determined look. Red, still rubbing his head, jumped up. "Yes! We're going back home!" he said throwing his fist in the air. Blue and Green nodded.

_**Meanwhile class already let out...**_

Akina and Yellow were walking outside; Akina stretched. "Man! Just the first day and we've already learned so much!" she said yawning. Yellow laughed. "Yeah, I'm already exhausted.

"Yo! Akina!" said a familiar voice from behind. "I know that voice!" she said turning around. Hideki was waving and running toward the two girls. "Hideki-san!" she shouted waving back. "Hideki?" repeated Yellow. Hideki finally caught up with them and bent over trying to catch his breath. "Yellow, this is a friend of mine, Hideki. He's in our grade, but is in class 2-c." explained Akina. Hideki nodded. "Nice to meet ya!" he said smiling. Yellow smiled back. "I'm Yellow, I'm in the same class as Akina!" she replied.

Just then, Gold came running over. "Yo! Guys!" he yelled. "Great what's he want?" said Akina sounding annoyed. Hideki frowned. "Who are you?" he said lifting his eyebrows. "My names Gold and I'm a friend of Akina! Nice to meet ya!" Gold said grinning. "H-hey! Hold up, I don't even know you!" shouted Akina. Gold shook his head. "Enough of that!Akina, It's about your sister!" Gold said panting. "What happened to Green?" shouted Akina worried. Gold wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Apparently Team Rocket's in the Kanto region again and Green, Red, and Blue are going to head there to stop them by the end of this week-" Just before he could finish his sentence, Akina ran off. "H-hey! Where are you going?" Hideki shouted. Akina looked back, "To find Green!" she shouted back.

Akina searched almost every room in the building, but no sign of her sister. "Where can she be?" thought Akina. She slowed down and began to walk. Suddenly something outside the window caught her eye. It was Green, walking with Red and Blue. "There she is!" shouted Akina as she took off.

"Green!" Akina yelled as she approached her sister. They turned around. Green smiled, "Oh hey-" she began but Akina interrupted her. "So you're just gonna leave me without saying a word?" she shouted. Green's facial expression dropped. "Akina, just relax." said Red, trying to calm her down but Akina wasn't interested in what he had to say. "I'm going with you." said Akina suddenly. Red gasped. There was a pause. "No." said Green. Red and Blue looked at her. "This isn't a job for you, Akina. You're going to have to stay behind." Green said with a cold look. Akina clenched her fists. "No way." she whispered. Green, Red, and Blue looked at her.

"You've always looked down to me, even when we were kids. You always assumed I couldn't handle myself, but not anymore!" yelled Akina. "I'm not a little kid!" Green and Akina stared at each other; there was silence. "Green...maybe..." said Red quietly. Green turned around with her back facing Akina. "Red, Blue, let's go." she said walking away. Blue turned around and followed, but Red looked at Akina. Akina turned and walked away. Red watched her leave.

Akina walked all the way thinking to herself. When she arrived at her house it was empty and quiet. She looked over at a photo of her and Green. Akina made a face then placed the photo down.

She lay down on the couch and eventually, fell asleep.

_**A few hours later...**_

Akina opened her eyes slowly and looked around; it was night already. "I know what I have to do..." she thought to herself. She got up quietly from the couch and tip-toed to her sister's room. Green was there, sleeping. Akina tip-toed upstairs into her room and turned on the light. She opened her closet door, pushing away some of the clothes. She grabbed a white tanktop that exposed a little bit of her belly, and a pair of light khaki cargo pants. She threw on her red and white sneakers with the black straps and tied her hair up, then placed her lucky red sweatband on her head. "Now for the final touch-" she said as she grabbed her silver goggles and placed it on top of the sweatband. Akina nodded. "Now time to head to Prof. Elm's lab." She threw her bag over here shoulder and quietly headed out the door.

Akira arrived at the professor's lab and stood there studying the odd looking building. "It looks so deserted." Akira thought to herself. She shook her head, "Alright focus." She looked through the window and saw the lab empty inside. Akira knew this was her chance. She carefully opened the window, which was suprisingly unlocked. She jumped inside then noticed a desk with three pokeballs. She put her finger on her chin, "Which one should I take?" Akira studied the pokeballs carefully. "This one!" she said grabbing the one on the far right. Suddenly the alarm went off. "Oh shit!" yelled Akira. She put the pokeball in her bag and hopped out the window into the forest.

Akira ran as fast as she could, until she knew she was safe. She arrived at an open area in the forest and caught her breath. "That was close." She took a deep breath, reached into her bag and pulled out the pokeball. "Okay come out." The ball opened up and a bright light flew out. Standing there, was the pokemon Totodile.

"Wow! Totodile!" Akira said amazed. It looked confused, then spotted Akira. Totodile striked it's battle pose. "N-no! You got it all wrong! Totodile, my name is Akira, and it's my dream to become the greatest pokemon trainer! I've chosen you as my very first partner!" Akira smiled, but Totodile seemed cautious.

The bushes began to rustle. Akira looked over. Suddenly a wild Beedrill flew out from the bush. "A-a Beedrill!" shouted Akira. "Oh yeah!" she looked down at Totodile. "Totodile, use your water gun attack!" she shouted pointing at the Beedrill. There was a pause; Totodile turned it's head and ignored Akira. "What?" moaned Akira.

The Beedrill attacked Totodile and it fell back. "Totodile!" screamed Akira. She ran over to the injured pokemon and bent down next to it. The Beedrill flew toward the two of them, getting ready to attack once more. "No!" Akira covered Totodile from the attack, injuring herself; Totodile looked up at Akira. "Get away!" she shouted at the wild pokemon.

Suddenly, Totodile jumped up in front Akira and used it's water gun attack. The Beedrill was sent flying away. "Wow, that was a very powerful water gun..." Akira whispered to herself. Totodile nodded proudly. Akira hugged her pokemon, "Thank you Totodile." she said softly. The pokemon smiled, but then collasped to the floor. "Ah! I have to get you to a Pokemon Center quick!" she said as she picked it up and ran off.

Akira ran as fast as she could, looking for a Pokemon Center. Just then, in the distance, there was a cabin among the trees. "There has to be some type of help there!" she said sprinting off toward it.

"Hello?" She said opening the door slowly. "I'm in need of some help!" There was no answer, so she stepped inside. Akira flipped on the light and it revealed an empty room, with nothing but a bed, table, and a dresser. She looked around and spotted a potion on the table. "Well this is an emergency..." she grabbed it and sprayed it on the Totodile. It jumped up like it was in perfect health again. "Great! That looked like it did the trick!" she pet Totodile on the head.

Akira nodded. "Now Totodile, will you be my partner in my journey I'm about to begin?" she asked smiling. Totodile jumped up, signaling yes. Akira was delighted and hugged her pokemon. This was now the start of Akira's journey as a Pokemon trainer but little did she know she had a long way ahead of her.


End file.
